In the field of dentistry, various dental medicaments and solutions are applied to a patient's teeth as part of routine dental cleaning, preparation, and restorative processes. During dental cleaning processes, for example, fluoride is often applied to teeth to prevent tooth decay since fluoride hardens the enamel tooth surface by forming calcium fluoride. One method of applying fluoride to teeth is by dispensing a fluoride gel composition into a dental tray and then positioning the dental tray over the teeth of the patient to immerse the teeth in the fluoride gel composition. The tray holds the fluoride gel composition adjacent to the teeth and, after a desired amount of time, the dental tray is removed and the remaining fluoride gel composition is then rinsed from the teeth.
Another method of applying fluoride to teeth involves the direct application of a fluoride varnish to the patient's teeth. Fluoride varnish typically includes a mixture of fluoride salt dispersed within a sticky, adhesive, hydrophobic varnish material. The fluoride varnish is usually stored within a dedicated cup or tray that can be accessed by the dental practitioner. The dental practitioner dips a brushed dental applicator (alternately referred to as a “dental brush”) into the cup or tray and brushes the fluoride varnish onto the teeth. Once applied, the fluoride varnish adheres to the teeth and subsequently erodes away after several hours.
Today, various dental solution dispensers are available that include a brushed dental applicator used to deliver a dental solution to the teeth of a patient. Combination applicator and syringe dental solution dispensers, for example, often include an associated brushed dental applicator disposed on its end.